Software products (e.g., networked application (NWAs) can be built upon a platform, where the platform is used as a basis upon which multiple applications are developed “on top” of, or based upon, the platform. As one example, proprietary on-demand business process platforms can be used to create many on-demand products, as well as, networked applications built using at least a portion of the platform. On-demand products can be a fully integrated enterprise resource planning (ERP), or business management software solutions. The on-demand products can be a software-as-a-service (SaaS) system in which software and its associated data are hosted centrally (for example, in a cloud-computing environment), and are accessed by users using a client (e.g., a web browser) over the internet. For data exchange between different software products, data may need to be copied, transferred, or manipulated in other means to be used.